<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SAO: Gang Wars by CCL9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463127">SAO: Gang Wars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCL9/pseuds/CCL9'>CCL9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sword Art Online (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harem, Drama, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCL9/pseuds/CCL9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Former yankii meets the prime minister’s daughter, and more. Kirito/Harem. AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirito/Harem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SAO: Gang Wars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Staring at the mirror, I saw myself dressed in my new high school uniform—red tie neatly done, navy-blue suit buttoned up. My dark hair had been recently trimmed to the prescribed length, not too short but not too long either. Hell, you wouldn’t be able to tell I was once a <em>yankii</em>, a former member of an infamous gang. And the only thing missing aside from my long locks was the piercing on my ear. Kazuto Kirigaya, you little devil, you.</p><p> </p><p>I heard the creaking sounds of familiar footsteps and my eyes darted to the door. I bet it was my younger sister, Sugu. Well, cousin technically. She had come to wake me up, as she always did at this time of morning. At times, her knocking would rouse me from bed, and I would stumble out to greet her half-asleep and half-dressed. At other times, her knocking would not, and my eyes would open halfway to find her sitting on my bed, staring at me with a dreamy gaze. What a way to wake up.</p><p> </p><p>Today, however, I planned to surprise her. I crossed my room past my gaming rig and opened the door. As expected, there stood Sugu, about to knock. Her hand was raised in a tiny fist like a kitten’s paw.</p><p> </p><p>“Onii-chan,” she said, blinking twice. “You . . . You’re all dressed up. I thought you’re still in bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” I said, fixing my collar, “I've turned over a new leaf.” I huffed at her which earned me giggles. </p><p> </p><p>“Turned over a new leaf? Is that the new idiom you’re trying to learn?” Sugu teased. Well, I couldn’t blame her for thinking that way. The <em>gangsta</em> image I used to carry around with me meant that I winged it all the way and barely made it to high school. But that wasn’t the case, actually. You might not believe it, but I was pretty smart in middle school. Just for kicks, though, I pretended to be insulted.</p><p> </p><p>“Why you!” I flashed my hands out playfully as if to strangle her. But clearly, she had gotten the wrong idea.</p><p> </p><p>“Onii-chan, you pervert!” Sugu screamed, pushing me away with one arm while she struggled to cover her chest with the other. I lost my balance and wobbled backward to my room.</p><p> </p><p>You’d be amazed by her strength. Years of kendo training would do that. I was afraid she’d beat me up some, but as soon as my ass kissed the floorboard, she joined me on the ground on all fours.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, are you okay?” she asked, looking surprisingly worried for someone who forced me in this awkward position. While a simple yes would have answered her question, my mouth was too stunned to reply. She was way too close for comfort. I could feel her warm breath on my cheeks, and oh my, how much she had grown. Thanks to her loose PJs, I was unwittingly afforded a tantalizing glimpse of her swinging . . .</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, onii-chan, your face is flushed as a red pepper,” Sugu said, drawing her face closer.</p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t take it anymore. I quickly stood up before something else did. “I’m fine, Sugu,” I replied hastily. “I really am.”</p><p> </p><p>Sugu stood up as well, rather carelessly, and I averted my eyes this time. “Are you sure?” she asked softly. “I’m so sorry. I overreacted.”</p><p> </p><p>Smiling, I reached out and ruffled her short black hair while avoiding the hairclips at her temples. I caught a whiff of fragrance in its strands, delicate and sweet. “Hey, remember that one time when you gave me a low blow in practice?” I said, chuckling. “A little push is nothing compared to that.”</p><p> </p><p>Sugu’s face turned beet red and, almost like a naughty child caught stealing apples, she lowered her head. “Well, let's go eat breakfast,” she said before turning to the stairs. “I don't want my eggs getting cold.”</p><p> </p><p>*            *            *            *            *</p><p> </p><p>I walked with Sugu to school like we always did. I might have been a delinquent as far as the word went, but I’d never stopped being overprotective of my sister. Not that she needed protection from anyone. It was probably just my brotherly instincts taking over. That was all there was to it. Really.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re here,” Sugu chimed as we reached the front gate of her middle school. If this was a year ago, I would have entered the gate with her.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, good luck on your first day,” I said turning to continue my walk. My high school was farther up ahead. But Sugu’s slender fingers tugged on the cuff of my uniform, stopping me.</p><p> </p><p>“Onii-chan, will you be all right?” she asked with that worried look again.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, I grabbed her hand from my sleeves and gave it a tight squeeze. “I will be, Sugu. Don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p>She pouted a little before flashing a beautiful smile. “Okay!”</p><p> </p><p>Soon I was back on track walking down the street leading to my new school. As I neared an intersection, I saw the green man at the other end of the crosswalk started to flash and I slackened my pace.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, don't be like that. Be a good girl and we'll treat you nicely.”</p><p> </p><p>Then there was laughter, a jeering sort of laughter. But it was a laughter that rang familiar in my ears. Instinctively, my eyes darted to the source—a darkened alley sandwiched between a corner apartment building and a multi-level parking garage. There I saw three boys about my age, maybe a little older, cornering a girl up against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>I was not going to lie. The boys all looked like the typical gangster: rough-looking, unrefined, just the way I was before. The girl, however, was stunning. She was taller than Sugu, probably my height, with slender, toned body and legs; long, chestnut brown hair braided on either side of her head; lightly tanned skin; and a model’s face that would, and did from what I could see, draw every male eye in the neighborhood. Oh, and did I mention she looked good in the female version of my high school uniform?</p><p> </p><p>“I told you before and I'll tell you again, I'm not interested,” the redheaded girl said hotly. “Now can you please get out of my way? You're starting to annoy me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, we have a feisty one here! I like that!” the boy in the middle commented. He wore a tattoo on his forearm and had a Mohawk.</p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes. Trouble seemed to attract me, or was it the other way around? Regardless, this had happened to me way too many times it was no longer funny. Hey Fate, I was not in a gang anymore, you know. A fresh school year, new schoolmates, a graduating sister—that was the gang I wanted to join.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, you punks, get the hell away from her,” I found myself saying as I entered the alley. All their heads turned to me. From the glint in their eyes, I could tell there was no reasoning with them. I tightened my fists, ready for a brawl.</p><p> </p><p>“Son of a . . . What did you just say to us?” the punk with the Mohawk sneered. He broke away from the group and moved towards me like a bull ready to charge. His biceps bulged as his arms swung at his side.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit face,” one of the other two punks called me. “Who do you think you are? Showing up at our party uninvited.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right, boss,” the last of them jeered. “Teach his scrawny ass a lesson he won’t forget.”</p><p> </p><p>I watched as their boss came nearer and nearer, expecting the worst. Then, all of a sudden, he froze in place, eyes wide in terror. For a moment, I thought his eyeballs were going to pop out of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, boss, what's wrong? Why did you stop?"</p><p> </p><p>“Shut it!” the boss snapped, his tank-like body visibly trembling. “Zip it, you fools!”</p><p> </p><p>In an unexpected turn, he dropped to his knees before me, palms on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“You idiots! Don’t you know who he is? He’s . . . He’s Kirito, of the legendary Fuurinkazan Gang!”</p><p> </p><p>The two other punks looked at each other with a funny look coming over their faces. “Kirito the Beater? He destroyed the Fuumaningun Gang!”</p><p> </p><p>Wow. Kirito. Now there was a name I had not heard in a while. That goes back to, what, half a year ago? That was the last time I’d been with the gang. That was the name I went by in the streets, a contraction of my real name. As you might have guessed, Kiri was from Kirigaya and to from Kazuto. As for my other nickname—</p><p> </p><p>My thoughts were cut off when the two other punks followed suit and knelt in front of me.</p><p> </p><p>“Plea . . . Please excuse us. We . . . We meant no disrespect,” the boss stammered, his voice shaking.</p><p> </p><p>“That, that’s right! It was really, really dark, and we didn’t recognize you.”</p><p> </p><p>“So—sorry, we should’ve known. We really didn't know she was your catch, honest!”</p><p> </p><p>My catch? Why would they assume that? In fact, I never had a girlfriend in my entire fifteen years of living. I had never been involved romantically with the opposite sex, much less force myself on one. I ought to sock them for disparaging my reputation.</p><p> </p><p>I crossed my arms in front of me. “Now that you understand, I don't want you bothering her again, you hear?”</p><p> </p><p>They nodded as one like a bobblehead. It was almost comical.</p><p> </p><p>“Now leave us alone. Scram!” I snarled like a dog protecting its bone. Of course, for effect only.</p><p> </p><p>And off they went in another direction, scampering. The beefy punk with the Mohawk almost tripped over a trash can in his hurry.</p><p> </p><p>I breathed with relief at the “diplomatic” outcome. That went smoother than I thought it would. I really had preferred to have avoided violence altogether. Ironically, though, peace had been brokered all thanks to the gang life I had left behind.</p><p> </p><p>I turned to the redhead who, surprisingly, had not moved an inch from the wall. Her head was down and her shoulders were trembling, although she sure did not look like she was crying. I think I just heard her snicker.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, are you all right? You aren't hurt, are you?” I totally did not expect her reaction.</p><p> </p><p>Her pink lips curled into a smirk, the kind that chilled the blood. “I have finally found you, Kazuto Kirigaya.”</p><p> </p><p>It happened so fast. She just came at me. I instinctively leaned to the left—well timed—as the air of a missed punch and the crackle of electricity whizzed past the side of my head.</p><p> </p><p>Wait a second. Electricity? Was I hearing that right? Zaaap! Zap-zap!</p><p> </p><p>I retreated a few steps back and saw what was causing the popping sound. Clasped in her hand was a Taser, the handheld kind with two prongs shaped like fishhooks. My eyes reluctantly squinted as its electric blue light flashed blindingly against the dim alley.</p><p> </p><p>“What the heck do you think you're doing?” I asked in a tone more curious than enraged.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyebrows vanished into her long bangs. “I don't know how you made it through the exams,” she scoffed. “But I won't let you terrorize our school.”</p><p> </p><p>Terrorize? Where did that come from? Probably she'd dug into my past but not deep enough. Subjectively speaking, matters involving my past were more complicated than a surface-level investigation would uncover. And for the record, as defensive as it may seem, I had never in my life terrorized anyone (or anything, for that matter) in any form.</p><p> </p><p>I felt that, if only we could sit down and have a conversation, maybe she would listen. However, she was at me again, swinging her Taser and me avoiding electrocution.</p><p> </p><p>“You're making a mistake,” I said while dodging another icy-blue light beam. “I'm not what you think I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, really?” The redhead threw a faint, and as I ducked, she followed with an uppercut almost catching my jaw.  I didn’t have a glass chin; I could take a punch. But a Taser zap? I would have to pass, thank you very much. I snapped my head back just in time.</p><p> </p><p>“How about we chat for a bit?” I casually suggested, backing away a step. “Over tea, perhaps?” Great, that probably sounded like a cheesy pickup line. At least to her, I was sure, it did. The sole of her shoe filled my vision.</p><p> </p><p>SWOOSH!</p><p> </p><p>I gasped at the flexibility and agility of her legs and the flash of white-lace undies and creamy thighs I caught as I crouched under the apex of her kick. She landed and spun, delivering another kick to my face, which I evaded by leaping back.</p><p> </p><p>“And then what?” she asked, re-assuming her fighting stance. “You're going to sneak roofies into my drink?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeez! This girl was something else. Who knows what other crap she had heard about me? I'd hoped to simply talk my way out of here, but I was not sure now if I could.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't want to hurt you.” If playing nice did not work, perhaps a scarcely veiled intimidation would back her down. The effect I got, however, was the opposite. She instead came darting in like a hummingbird, jabbing left and right, left and right.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't care what you want,” she said sharply as I sidestepped her onslaught, only to realize I had cornered myself against a window of the apartment building and a huge ass trash bin. Her eyes flashed hazel fire. She had me where she wanted me to be.</p><p> </p><p>“Gotcha!” The redhead aimed the blazing end of the Taser at my chest and thrusted.</p><p> </p><p>Dodging was no longer possible. As much as I wanted to avoid physical contact with her (which I was sure you’d already noticed), I had been driven into a corner literally, and there was nothing to do but get physical.</p><p> </p><p>With a quick reflex, I caught her wrist midway, stopping the Taser just inches from my shoulder. I could feel her pulse, deep and quick, beneath her soft and warm skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Let go of me!” she shrieked, tugging against my hold on her arm.</p><p> </p><p>I wanted to. She must have a reason for acting like this. So I wanted to release her. But first, I needed to make sure I would not get fried in the process.</p><p> </p><p>Right about then I caught an odd whiff of something coming from the window. It had the putrid smell of rotten eggs, a poisonous breath. I became aware of my eyes widening, the way they did when I realized something wasn't right. Quickly, I wrestled the Taser from her hand and killed the switch.</p><p> </p><p>“Just what do you think—”</p><p> </p><p>“There's a gas leak,” I blurted, handing the now lifeless Taser back to her. The redhead swiped it roughly, but to my relief, she let it stay dead and we didn't ignite ourselves. Then she became very still, as if torn between two opposing thoughts and feelings. Either way, I felt she would not try to Tase me again. At least until we sort out what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>I turned to the window and peered in. Through the hazy white curtain, I could make out the small living space. It was a one-room studio with a tiny kitchen and an unmade bed that took up most of the floor space. My glance wandered to the foyer and I noticed a figure lying on the floor. The gas must have knocked the person out, or worse . . .</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll call for help.” I felt her warm breath on my ear. Up to that moment I had not noticed the redhead had moved behind me, peeking over my shoulder through the window.</p><p> </p><p>“We can't wait for them, it’ll be too late,” I said as I stepped away from our little huddle and hustled back to the street I'd been on.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p> </p><p>I looked over my shoulder to her. “Inside.”</p><p> </p><p>To get to the one-room studio, I exited the alley and rounded the apartment building onto the intersection. I noticed the light had turned green, and I would have crossed had it been earlier. I turned the next corner, passing three apartment units, and stopped in front of Unit 104. You might wonder why I ended up here. Judging from the number of windows at the alley side, I figured there must be seven studio units on the ground floor. It so happened the window where the leak was coming from was right smack in the middle.</p><p> </p><p>I turned the doorknob and the bugger was locked (expected). I yelled and pounded on the door just to make sure. No sound from inside. Okay then. I would break in. I looked around for any possible tools to help me—an extinguisher, a firefighter's axe. But there was none around. If only I had a sword . . . I shook my head, reminding myself this thing I was doing wasn’t some game. I would have to do this the spartan way, then.</p><p> </p><p>I pulled back from the door, giving myself some room to build up momentum. Bunching my lips, I rammed my right shoulder against the door. The door didn’t move. I rammed my left shoulder. Nothing. It felt solid. I rammed harder. Again, nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Need some help?”</p><p> </p><p>I glanced over my shoulder. The redhead was watching me, arms folded under her ample chest, eyebrows lost in her hair.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed. “Stand back.”</p><p> </p><p>I looked at her questioningly, but her stare alone told me she was dead serious. Reluctantly, I yielded and gave her plenty of space for whatever she had in mind.</p><p> </p><p>The redhead stepped forward and stopped a few feet in front of the door. With one foot forward, she dropped her body slightly and raised her elbow. I felt my head tilt a bit towards the side as I watched her picked up her back leg and twirled 360 degrees. Using the momentum of the spin, she jumped off her other foot, lifting the back leg high as she swung around into a graceful crescent kick. Her foot smashed right above the doorknob and the door gave way, swinging open with a deafening crash.</p><p> </p><p>I had to pick up my jaw off the floor. Not literally. But holy crap. What did she need the Taser for? I shudder to think of what I might have become had I not been so nimble.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, are you going in, or not?” she demanded. That and the choking odor of gas in the air reminded me that I had no time to be amazed.</p><p> </p><p>Covering our faces, we hurried into the now-accessible studio unit. The figure we saw through the window was a girl our age, with dark hair cut short at the back and long at the sides of a pretty face. She lay sprawled alongside a pair of half-rimmed glasses, presumably hers. I pulled the girl into my arms and checked on her. Her ample chest heaved up and down as she tried to catch her breath. Good, she was still alive.</p><p> </p><p>From the corner of my eye I saw the redhead fiddling around the stove before turning to me. “All good here,” she said with her thumbs up. Nodding, I scooped the girl up in my arms and headed for the door.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as we rushed the unconscious girl outside, an ambulance with two paramedics arrived, followed by a fire truck and four squad cars (a bit overkill, though, for a gas leak incident). We looked on while paramedics expertly attended to her and carried her on a gurney.</p><p> </p><p>As she was being loaded into the ambulance, I handed her eyeglasses over to one of the paramedics, thinking she might need it when she came to. We watched the ambulance drive away, watched it until it disappeared into the corner.</p><p> </p><p>“I would have never figured you to be the thoughtful type,” the redhead said.</p><p> </p><p>My head snapped to her, eager to defend myself. Instead, I was stunned dumb. She was smiling. Smiling big and wide. At me.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I was wrong about you, Kazuto,” she said, twirling her hair around her finger. “Probably,” she added with a giggle.</p><p> </p><p>“Got yourself in trouble again?”</p><p> </p><p>We jerked apart, both of us turning towards the voice. One of the responding officers was coming to us. The redhead took in a sharp breath, and I felt her tense a bit. I was not sure why, but I suddenly realized I still didn't know her name.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Detective Kikuoka,” I greeted, shaking his hand. “Am I?”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head. “I’m not talking about you, Kazuto. I’m talking about her.” I blinked my eyes. Did someone tell the police about her Taser?</p><p> </p><p>“The prime minister will be very upset if he hears that you’ve been gang hunting again.”</p><p> </p><p>The redhead fidgeted with her blouse and nervously looked to the ground. “Please,” she begged. “Don’t tell father,” she pleaded. It was as if she suddenly became a different person. I guess her old man was a real hard-ass . . .</p><p> </p><p>“Wait detective,” I suddenly blurted. “Did you just say the prime minister?”</p><p> </p><p>Detective Kikuoka nodded and cleared his throat. “This is Asuna Yuuki,” he said matter-of-factly, lifting his hand in her direction. “Prime Minister Shouzou Yuuki’s daughter.”</p><p> </p><p>I felt all the blood drained from my face as it sunk in. Forget about her being the first daughter. “That means—”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s the sister of Kouichirou Yuuki, the leader of the Fuumaningun Gang you crushed six months ago.”</p><p> </p><p>TO BE CONTINUED.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! Some of you might be scratching your heads and wondering what the heck am I doing with another story. I know I have three other WIPs, but please rest assured I will turn in an update soon and I have not abandoned any of them. I just need to get this idea out of my system so I can go back to updating my other WIPs. Once again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Comments and suggestions are most welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>